


Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum

by Anonymous



Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Captain Rex has finally learned how to let go around his vode, but there's just one problem: the vod he's in love with is the one he can't have.AKA the sappy Codex ending we've all been waiting for.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Captain Rex Is One Hot Vod [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: Old Works





	Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum

To say that Rex missed Cody would be an understatement. 

It was subtle at first. In the chaos of everyday work, Rex didn’t have time to dwell on the loneliness of command. He was surrounded by hundreds of brothers, men he knew well, men he fought alongside and loved fiercely. There was no reason to miss one. But in the stillness of the night, Rex was cold without Cody’s strong presence beside him. It was the feelings he’d had in the shower times a hundred. When every brother was the same, in looks, voice, and DNA, it was hard to justify missing one. But little gods, did Rex ache for him. 

Falling into the arms of another brother was sweet solace, even if it only lasted for a little while. Rex hadn’t been lying when he told Cody he wasn’t jealous of him having sex with his men. Sex was different with  _ vode.  _ It was playful bonding, it was heated sensuality, it was a release of raw emotion.  _ Kar’taylir _ . Love like only men who shared the same DNA could hold. 

There were some who shared more.  _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ . That one small word,  _ darasuum _ , changed everything. Forever, it said. I will hold you in my heart for the rest of time. I know you, and I will never forget the shape of your lips, the roughness of your hands, the light in your eyes. You are my eternity. 

Rex had only seen glimpses of  _ darasuum, _ never lucky enough to experience it himself. It was in Kix’s voice when fussed over Jesse after a battle, checking him for even the smallest injuries. It was in every whisper of Echo’s name that passed through Fives’ lips. It was there in the tender embrace of a brother kneeling over his fallen  _ riduur _ on the battlefield. Rex could recognize it when he saw it, but he had never felt it thrumming in his soul. Not until Cody. 

As the days passed, the yawning chasm in Rex’s chest grew deeper and wider. Spending time with his  _ vode _ helped stave off the loneliness while they were together. The intimacy of sex lasted only until Rex’s partner left his bed, and then he was back to where he had begun: missing the one  _ vod  _ he couldn’t have. The one who had crept into his heart, slow and silent, subtly enough that Rex didn’t notice until he had already caught feelings. He wondered if this was how the others felt when they found  _ darasuum. _ He doubted it, since their  _ riduure _ weren’t untouchable, weren’t half a star system away. 

Fives was a frequent visitor in Rex’s bed, sometimes with Tup, sometimes not. Kix and Jesse had made it a kind of game to see which of them could bed Rex the most times, though they came to him together more often than not. Hardcase and Dogma always came together now. Dogma was hopelessly attached to his partner, and Hardcase wouldn’t think of going anywhere without him. 

It was inevitable, after spending so much time in their captain’s bed, that they would notice something was wrong. As he always did, Fives approached his problems with sex first, questions later. He came to Rex without Tup this time, and when he fucked Rex, he did so without his usual aggressive sarcasm. It was different, but welcome. Rex enjoyed slow and passionate sex as much as he enjoyed a hot, sweaty, back-breaking fuck. He just hadn’t expected it from Fives. 

After, Rex stretched out on his stomach, content to allow Fives to begin his usual post-sex ritual of kissing and marking his partner. Fives had some kind of thing for leaving marks on his partner, maybe a kink; Rex wasn’t sure. It was no wonder that Tup always looked like he had lost a fight to an eel whenever he took his shirt off. 

Fives was leaning over Rex, scratching his fingernails against his buzzed skull just like he liked. His lips moved across the captain’s shoulders, down his back, all the way to the top of his ass. Rex was dozing, but he could still feel every touch. 

“What’re you doing?” Rex mumbled into his pillow. 

Fives grinned against his skin and scraped his teeth against the mark he had just made. “Your butt dimples are cute,  _ vod’ika.”  _

Rex scoffed and looked over his shoulder at Fives. “What the kriff are you talking about?” 

“Butt dimples. Right here.” Fives touched each small indentation right above the swell of Rex’s perky butt. “Most of us have them, but they’re more prominent on some. Like you. Your butt is cute too, but you get mad when I say that.” Rex tossed Fives an irritated glare and swatted him. “See, you get mad.” Fives shifted to lay on his side right next to Rex. “Hey,  _ vod.  _ I have to ask you something.” 

Rex turned his head and rested his cheek on his arm. “Go ahead.” 

“You’ve been distant lately,” Fives said. “I’m not the only one who’s noticed it. And… well, I’m not complaining, but you’re… letting loose a lot more than you used to. Especially the past week.”

Rex narrowed his eyes. “You’re saying I’m having too much sex? First I wasn’t having enough sex, now it’s too much?” 

“It’s not that. I just wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that we were supposed to rendezvous with the 212th, but they got picked up by the 104th instead,” Fives said slowly. “Since it’s been awhile since we last saw them.” 

Rex drew himself up into a sitting position. “What’re you trying to imply?” 

“You constantly badger me about Tup, but you can’t see that you’re being a hypocrite?” Fives sat up with him. “It’s pretty obvious that you and Cody have something between you.”

Rex leaned back against his pillow. “It was just sex.” He lowered his gaze. “Cody has his duty to the 212th, I have mine to the 501st. That’s just the way it is.” 

“But you miss him,” Fives said. “Not just like a  _ vod.  _ Like a  _ riduur.” _

Rex closed his eyes. “I don’t have feelings for him.” 

“Really?” Rex could hear Fives’ smirk. “You were basically counting down the days until you got to see him again, and then you became so disappointed when you found out you wouldn’t get to that you start sleeping with every warm body in sight. You have dreams about him.  _ Wet dreams. _ You keep yellow paint in your locker so he can fix his armor when he’s here. You have a holo recording of him.” 

Rex’s eyes snapped open. “How—” He tried to backtrack. “It was a recording of vital intelligence from a mission we went on together, it wasn’t for personal use—”

“You mean the outdated intelligence from the mission that ended six months ago?” Fives raised his eyebrows. “Why can’t you admit that you love him?” 

“Why can’t you admit that you love Tup?” Rex shot back, and instantly regretted it. “I didn’t mean that.” 

Fives smiled slightly. “It’s alright. I did, by the way.” 

“You did what?” 

“I did admit it. I told him.” Fives exhaled. “It was time. I was letting my feelings for Echo hold me back from being happy. That’s not what he would’ve wanted. I told Tup that I would always love Echo, but that I loved him too. A different kind of love, since they’re different people, but it comes from the same place. Here.” He put his hand over his heart. “I was afraid of being vulnerable. Afraid of being hurt. I think you are too.”

Rex was silent for a little while. “Even if I told him, it wouldn’t matter. We rarely see each other, and when we do, we barely have alone time.”

“It’s the same for all of us. Any day could be our last. That’s why we have to kriffing enjoy every second we have with the people we care about.” Fives scooted closer and grabbed Rex’s arm. “The ones we’ve lost are gone. But the ones that are still here? We have to hold onto them. That’s what I learned. That’s what  _ you _ helped me see.” 

“I was going to tell him,” Rex said quietly. “I wanted to. But then we found out the 212th got diverted to the 104th. Now, I don’t know.” 

“If you want to keep bed-hopping to distract yourself from your feelings, fine,” Fives said. “But I think you should just tell him. Last time he was here, you were happier than I’ve ever seen you. And not just because you were having sex three times a day.” He grinned.

“It wasn’t three times.” Rex smirked slightly. “It was usually once in the morning and once at night. Sometimes a third time if the showers were empty.” 

“You lucky  _ chakaar.”  _ Fives nudged him. “You’ll see him soon.” 

“I hope so.” Rex straightened up and pushed Fives to lay back down. “Are you going to help distract me in the meantime?” 

Fives placed his hands on Rex’s hips as the captain straddled his waist. “It would be my honor.” He sucked in a breath as Rex rocked his body back, settling that cute butt right onto Fives’ cock. “Oh, mother kriffing son of a—”

***

Emergency meetings called by General Skywalker usually meant bad news for Rex’s blood pressure. It was almost always some kind of top secret mission with one of Skywalker’s insane plans tacked on, guaranteed to age Rex at least two standard years in the span of a few days. If Rex wasn’t taken out by a blaster or an explosion sometime soon, he was sure he’d die of a heart attack or some other kind of stress-related illness by the end of the war. 

When Rex arrived at the tactical operations center, Skywalker was hunched over a holo table. Some kind of map was being displayed. So it was a new mission. 

“Sir,” Rex greeted Skywalker. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, Rex.” Anakin powered down the holo table and turned to address the captain. “We’ve received new orders. We’ll be making a small detour to pick up Obi-Wan and the 212th before we return to Coruscant. It’ll set us back about a week, but I figured we could use this time to fit in some extra training for the men. I’ll let you handle the logistics of that. From there, we’ll most likely be sent back to the Outer Rim to support the war effort there. I’ll keep you updated.” 

Rex heard very little of what Skywalker said after “Obi-Wan and the 212th”. He cleared his throat awkwardly and dared to ask the question at the forefront of his mind. “Commander Cody will be accompanying General Kenobi, sir?” 

“As far as I know. Was there a reason you needed to see him?” Skywalker asked. 

Rex tried to ignore the way his heart raced when he heard that. “No, sir. I’ll handle the training. Not a problem.” 

“Good. We should intercept Obi-Wan in about two days,” Skywalker said. “Try to give the men a little time to relax if you can. A break like this is pretty rare.” 

“Yes, sir. I’d be more than happy to,” Rex agreed. 

“The men deserve it,” Skywalker said. “That’s all I had.” 

“Yes, sir.” Rex turned on his heel and left. He forced himself to wait until he found an empty corridor to allow the stupid, love-struck grin he’d been holding in to spread across his face. Not only would he and Cody be on the same ship, but they would have several days of downtime to hang out, talk, and, most importantly, have sex. It was the best gift Rex could have asked for. He would have kissed Skywalker if he hadn’t thought he would have to face Senator Amidala’s judgement afterwards. 

The only downside was that Rex had to wait two whole days to see Cody. The brothers in the operations center were getting tired of seeing his face since he was constantly popping in to ask for updates on the estimated time of arrival. On the day of, Rex was such an anxious wreck that Fives and Jesse dragged him down to the hanger where the gunships would be arriving and told him to just wait. Rex had tried to be discrete, but apparently his pacing, nervous tapping, and incessant time-checking had been noticed by just about everyone. 

Skywalker joined Rex in the hanger when they got word that the gunships were on their way. The giant overhead doors slowly opened up, and then the ships started landing along the strip. Kenobi and Cody would be in one of the first ones. When the blast doors opened, dozens of clones in white and yellow armor poured out, lugging their equipment and gear along with them. Rex searched the crowd with anxious eyes, looking for a certain red-haired general. Cody would surely be near him. 

Rex’s suspicions proved to be correct. The crowd parted for just a moment, and he could see Cody striding alongside Kenobi. They were deep in conversation. The two men approached Rex and Skywalker, and Rex held his breath as Cody removed his helmet. 

The commander was already smiling. He tucked his helmet under his arm and put a hand on Rex’s shoulder, just friendly for now. “Rex.” 

“Cody.” Rex fought to keep his face straight. “How was it planetside?” 

“It was a successful mission,” Cody replied. “A little warm, but it’s a desert planet, so that’s to be expected.” Both clones stood awkwardly side by side for a moment, watching their generals chat. They were eager to leave, but neither were sure if it was appropriate. Finally, Cody spoke up. 

“Sir. I should check on the men.” 

Kenobi looked away from Skywalker. “Go ahead, Cody. I’ll call you if I need you.” Once they had permission, the clones hurried out of the hanger as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves. 

With each step closer to Rex’s quarters, it became harder and harder to refrain from touching, kissing, and doing everything Rex so desperately wanted to do. They had been waiting for over a month. Every additional second was torture. 

Rex keyed in his code with shaky fingers and stepped inside. He felt hands on his hips before the doors had even slid shut. Cody turned him around, shoved him up against the wall, and kissed him like he was suffocating and Rex was his last breath. Rex moaned in relief, his hands coming up to cup Cody’s face, touching every inch of skin he could reach. It wasn’t nearly enough. 

Cody tore at Rex’s armor, and Rex did the same. It was a race for skin-to-skin contact. They were forced to break apart for a few seconds to peel off their blacks. Rex wasn’t wearing any shorts, so he was the first one done. Cody flashed him a grin when he saw that Rex was already naked. 

“No shorts under your blacks?”

“I didn’t want to waste any time.” Rex’s hungry eyes roved over Cody’s body. 

The commander slid his shorts down those long, muscular legs, and then straightened up as he kicked them off. Rex had only a few seconds to drink in the sight of Cody’s cock, standing at full attention already, before Cody stalked over to him and pushed him back up against the durasteel. 

Rex gasped softly and tilted his head back as Cody attacked his neck with kisses and bites. His erection was nudging up against Rex’s thigh, hot and insistent. Rex pushed his leg forward to test Cody’s reaction and was rewarded with a low groan. Cody was just as desperate as he was, and Rex couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Bed,” Rex managed to get out between kisses to Cody’s lips. They stumbled towards his bunk together and collapsed in a tangle of limbs. Cody’s hands were everywhere on Rex’s body, stroking his sides, running up his chest, gripping his toned thighs in those big palms. Rex laid back and pulled Cody on top of him, settling his legs on either side of his body. 

“Slick?” Cody asked, hands wandering to Rex’s ass now. 

Rex passed him the bottle he had stashed under his pillow. Cody started to put some on his fingers, but Rex stopped him. “You won’t need to do that.”

Cody’s eyes widened slightly and he moved his fingers down to press on Rex’s hole. “Kriffing hell,” he muttered. “You fingered yourself?”

“Like I said. I didn’t want to waste any time.” Rex closed his eyes and spread his legs for Cody. “I need you, Cod’ika.” He inhaled sharply when Cody suddenly pressed two fingers into his body, warm and probing.

“You’re so kriffing good for me, you know that?” Cody slowly started to thrust his fingers, and Rex cried out when he felt them brush past his prostate. “Did you come?”

“No,” Rex panted, rocking down onto Cody’s hand. “I wanted to wait for you.” 

“Good.” Cody slipped a third finger into Rex, just testing to make sure he was open enough. Rex huffed and squirmed, impatient to get what he’d been waiting for. 

“I’m ready, Cody, I’m ready…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need.” Cody leaned over Rex and kissed him breathless as he pulled his fingers out. Any other time, Rex would’ve loved to get fingered by Cody until he came all over himself. But right now, he just needed him, needed to feel him as close as they could possibly be. 

Rex wrapped his legs around Cody’s waist as he got into position. Cody held himself up on one hand and used the other as a guide to rub the slick head of his cock against Rex’s entrance. He wouldn’t make him wait, not this time. Not when they were both so desperate to feel each other, to say how they felt with their bodies, to connect in the most intimate way possible. 

When Cody slid into Rex, it was like coming home. Rex arched his back as Cody entered him, pushing in impossibly deep, creating a warmth that spread all the way through his body. Cody was already rocking his hips, too eager to wait. It was almost overwhelming in the moment. Rex had been craving this for so long that he hardly knew what to do now that he was in Cody’s arms again. It was hard to tell if it was sweat or tears on his face, but Cody wiped it away all the same. 

“I know,” Cody murmured in Rex’s ear as they moved together. “I know,  _ cyar’ika, _ you don’t have to say it.” 

Rex’s body told the whole story. His thighs were practically crushing Cody’s torso, begging him to keep going, to move imperceptibly closer until there was nothing between them but atoms. His arms clung to Cody’s shoulders, his nails dragging down his back, a silent plea for more. Rex needed to be ruined, not the way he was wrecked after a hard, nasty fuck, but ruined in a way that destroyed his desire for any other body but this one. They were all inadequate substitutes for what he really needed. This man, this soul, was his. Rex was totally gone on Marshall Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion in the Grand Army of the Republic, CC-2224, General Kenobi’s right hand man. There was no more denying it. 

“Cod’ika,” Rex moaned in Cody’s ear, pushing his hips down to feel more of that sweet friction. 

“Shh, shh.” Cody brushed his lips against Rex’s skin, kissing his jaw, his neck, his sweaty chest. “I know, I know.”

“Cody.” Rex swallowed thickly, his mouth impossibly dry, but he had to get these words out. Cody had to know. There was nothing else that mattered in that moment.  _ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, _ Cod’ika.”

Cody’s hips faltered, and for a few seconds, he remained fully sheathed in Rex, unmoving. “You’re sure?” he asked softly, the tremble in his voice betraying his hopefulness. 

“Yes,” Rex breathed out, eyes locked on Cody’s. “Yes.”

Cody started moving with renewed vigor, every stroke a promise. The words hung in the air between them:  _ ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.  _ Forever, they said. I will hold you in my heart for the rest of time. I know you, and I will never forget the shape of your lips, the roughness of your hands, the light in your eyes. You are my eternity. 

Rex dug his fingers into Cody’s back and held on tightly as Cody ravished his body with short, desperate thrusts. Cody wasn’t an emotional man, but he was laying it all bare for Rex, letting him see just how much he needed him. It was fast, it was wild, it was sweaty and sloppy and searingly hot. It was perfect. 

At some point, Cody shifted his hips, angling his thrusts to dig in deeper. Rex let out a positively filthy moan when Cody found his prostate. He would have been embarrassed at any other time, but right now, he didn’t care if the entire battalion had their ears pressed up against the wall to listen as Cody wrecked him. Some dark, carnal part of him wanted them to hear as Cody laid claim to his body. It didn’t matter how many people Rex slept with. He was Cody’s, and Cody was his. 

“Rex,” Cody groaned in his ear when one brutal thrust caused Rex’s body to seize up. “You’re so kriffing good. So beautiful, so gorgeous… Love you.” 

Rex tucked his face into Cody’s neck and whimpered softly when his cock slammed into his prostate again. “Love you. Always have.” 

“Stay with me,” Cody panted against his skin. “Let me make love to you. Promise me… we can be  _ riduure.”  _

_ “Riduure,” _ Rex agreed, closing his eyes. “Oh, kriff—” Cody was so hot, so hard, so insanely good inside him. He wanted to come. He needed to come. 

Cody was barely keeping himself upright as it was, so he couldn’t bring a hand down to get Rex off. Rex was unwilling to let go of Cody to touch himself even though his cock was pulsing with need. Cody pressed forward, trapping Rex’s cock between their stomachs. “Can you come like this?” Cody asked. “Untouched?” 

“I don’t know,” Rex replied shakily. He was moving his hips in time with Cody's thrusts. 

“Yes, you can,” Cody growled softly, and that sent a thrill through Rex’s body. “Let me see you come, Rex’ika. Come for me.”

For a moment, Rex didn’t think he could. It wasn’t quite enough stimulation to get him there even if he was ready to burst any second. But then he looked up into Cody’s face, saw how sure and strong he was, and he knew he could let go. 

Rex’s orgasm ripped through his body like an electric shock. He realized dimly that Cody was fucking him through it, but he was barely aware of anything except the rolling heights of pleasure he was experiencing. His limbs were shaking as he tried to keep holding onto Cody, but it was a losing battle. A sudden feeling of warm wetness filling him up told Rex that Cody came too, so he was satisfied. Rex let his body relax as Cody pulled out. 

Cody covered Rex’s body with his own and got busy covering his face and neck in little kisses. Rex chuckled softly and ran a trembling hand through Cody’s short hair. 

“Are you claiming me?” 

Cody smirked and pulled back. “No, I already did that. I was just doing it because I wanted to.  _ Riduur.”  _ He exhaled. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to call you that.” 

“Tell me.” Rex’s fingers trailed over Cody’s face, caressing his cheek. 

“A long kriffing time. Back during our training under Alpha-17, I had a small crush,” Cody admitted. “I always liked you. But after that night we spent together in your quarters, when I fucked you for the first time, it grew into more.” He settled down by Rex and pulled him into his arms. “What made you realize how you felt? I didn’t think you wanted…  _ this.”  _

Rex scooted down further so he could rest his head on Cody’s chest. “When we thought we were picking up the 212th a few weeks ago, I realized how much I had missed you. Every day closer to our rendezvous, I became more and more anxious to see you. And then we found out you were changing course to meet up with the 104th.” He paused for a beat. "It affected me more than I thought it would, and I had no idea how to handle it. I knew that I couldn’t spend another second without you knowing how I felt.” 

“No more of that,” Cody murmured. “I know the time we have is limited. But we’re together now.” He pressed his lips to Rex’s temple. _ “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum,  _ Rex’ika.” 

Rex smiled at those words, the ones he had never thought he would be lucky enough to hear, and the passion behind them. Clones didn’t have a home. The closest thing to that lived between the sterile, white walls of the training facilities on Kamino, but that wasn’t quite right. Kamino wasn’t warm or inviting or secure like a home. It couldn’t promise safety from hurt or comfort during times of pain. It couldn’t share love. 

But Cody? Cody was home. 


End file.
